1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible sweeping device and more particularly pertains to a new telescoping broom for providing an extendable and useful sweeping tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a collapsible sweeping device is known in the prior art. More specifically a collapsible sweeping device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,868; U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,252; U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,479; U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,732; U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,455; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,741.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new telescoping broom. The inventive device includes a rectangular shaped support member having a plurality of bristles attached to the bottom thereof and having a longitudinal slot extending in the top and extending through an end thereof with a pair of tracks being disposed in the side walls of the longitudinal slot; and also includes elongate members, a first one of which is pivotally attached in the tracks and has a bore therein for receiving a second one of the elongate members which has a bore therein for receiving a third one of the elongate members; and further includes a handle locking member having a first end portion biasedly extending through an opening in the first end of the first one of the elongate members, and further having a second end portion which extends through a slot in the first one of the elongate members for moving the first end portion; and also includes a pair of handle support members pivotally disposed in the first one of the elongate members and being adapted to be movably received in the tracks.
In these respects, the telescoping broom according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an extendable and useful sweeping tool.